Seperate Parents
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Diana & Sammantha's parents have been devorced for thirteen years since their parents have been together until they meet at camp. They decided to switch places to get their parents back together. What will happen? DxS DP&Parent Trap crossover 1970 version
1. Prologue: The leave

**Ok, here's my Prologue, this is gonna be good. My OC's Diana and Sammantha are back and are in a crossover. I was watching the Parent Trap and had an idea of some of you know called Twin Factor, then I decided to use that in dev. Art. Then that's when I thought, Diana and Sammantha are twins, what if Danny and Sam devoiced for some reason. I came up with this. Hope you like, review please!!**

You see in California up North in a simple neighborhood you see two kids riding their bikes. They see one house that looked curious.

"I wonder what's in there?" Asked one kid.

"Let's check it out," said the other as they peeked out the window and saw two shadows and heard everything.

"I just had enough!" Shouted a woman in her twenties.

"Look, I can explain! We can get through this hon!" Cried a man in his twenties also.

"Don't even give me that Fenton! This is the last straw!!" Shouted the woman.

"Please Sweetheart, lets talk . . ." said the man.

"Don't 'sweetheart' me!" Shouted the woman as you see the shadow throw something and the boys ducked.

You see on the grass is a curling iron that just crashed through the window.

"Sam, where are you going?" Asked the older guy.

"I'm taking my daughter and getting away from you!" Shouted Sam whom you see out the window.

Sam was an older woman with long black hair with a royal blue blouse, some black pants, high heels, and dark red lipstick. She had violet eyes and exposed her belly with a little baby around one year old, maybe younger.

"But we can work it out!" Cried a guy who walked from the bed room as you see Sam grab a pot of boiling water and poured it right on his face, "ahhh!! Sam, did you have to do that?" He asked covering his face.

"And I've got more where that came from Daniel James Fenton! I've got my car, my keys, and I'M OUT!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Sam as you see the car from the garage drive away as Danny saw the kids.

"What are you kids doing on my property?!" Shouted Danny as the kids ran for their lives and Danny saw Sam leave and you can hear a baby cry, "ok Diana, I'm coming."


	2. The lookalike

**School is over, well not yet, but I get out early. I'll tell you when school is over. This will be about fourteen years after the prologue. Review please!!**

You see buses with their doors opened and a bunch of girls come out. There's alot of girls chatting about talking on their phones and junk. It's really crazy around this place. You now see a girl come out with black springy hair in a ponytail, she is wearing her dad's clothes, but exposing her belly, with black lipstick, and a sour look. She is with a bunch of other girls her age and is calling on her cell phone.

"Hey Dad," called Diana talking on her cell, "look, I'll be home . . . I miss you too . . . I'll make new friends ok. Love you always," then hung up.

"Is that your mother?" Asked one girl.

"No, it's my dad, I don't have a mother actually," said Diana.

"Did she die?" Asked the girl.

"No, my dad divorced her years ago," explained Diana.

"Oh," realized the girl, "I heard you're from California, have you ever been to Hollywood?"

"No, I only live North of California with my dad in a small town. We go to the beach alot of times, but not to Hollywood, but I'm planning on going there when I become a rock star," told Diana.

You see a limousine driving on the road.

"Who owns that?" Asked another girl by Diana.

"I don't know, but it'd be cool to go in a limo. My dad has been in one, but only because my mom was rich. If they were still married, I'd be lucky," smiled Diana as she laughed with her other friends.

You see the limo park by the campsite as the driver comes out and opens the door. You see a goth girl come out that looks exactly like Diana. Her hair is springy black with a black tank top and lipstick, a purple skirt with black lines grid-like, and combat boots. Her hair was so short, it was right to her shoulders. She carried her bags to the campsite. She smiled and looked around.

"Finally, a camp for girls like me. I can write my songs here you know," smiled Sammantha.

"That will be $160 dollars madam," said the driver as you see Sammantha put some money into the driver's hands and he put them in his pocket, "thank you madam."

"Your welcome," smiled Sammantha as the limo left and you can hear the bell ring, "this will be a new day.

It is lunch and all the girls are busy eating their meals and junk. You can hear tons of chatter all around the Cafeteria. You see Diana with her lunch to the server lady.

"You want hot dogs?" Asked the server lady.

"No, I'm a vegetarian," told Diana then passed by.

Sammantha was getting her stuff from lunch with some goth friends with her. She goes to the server lady.

"Hello hon, you want some hot dogs?" Asked the server lady.

"No, I'm a vegetarian," told Sammantha.

"Yes, say weren't you here a minute ago?" Asked the server lady.

"Uh no," answered Sammantha with her eyebrows cocked, "that lady is weird."

"Tell me about it," agreed a goth girl as Sammantha goes to the napkin counter.

Sammantha goes to get a napkin when her hand bumps into someone else's hand. She looks up to see a girl that looks like her, but with a ponytail and a weird looking outfit. They keep staring at each other for a minute till their friends pull them away. Diana and Sammantha kept looking at each other once and a while. It was so weird, they actually looked like twins, identical twins to be exact.

"Do you know who that girl is?" Asked Sammantha.

"I think that's Diana, she's a rocker, but without goth and more attitude," said one goth friend as Sammantha looked back again and Diana did the same.


	3. Diana vs Sammantha

**Ok, time for the Diana vs. Sammantha showdown ding ding!! Alright enough of that. Review please!!**

Sammantha was on the dock with her goth friends talking about some pointless stuff. Diana was rowing on a boat going fishing with her friends. She loved fishing and has been doing it since she was a little girl. Her dad would take her and they'd catch the biggest fishes in California. They were just finished and then headed to the dock. Diana saw that goth girl that looked exactly like her. She was staring at her and it was getting very annoying. Ok, so they looked alike, people have the look-alike sometimes. Right?

"If you want to stare, take a picture, it'll last longer," glared Diana.

"Have you notice that we look alike?" Asked Sammantha.

"Except I don't look ridiculous," smiled Diana.

"Excuse me!" Glared Sammantha, she hated it when people start talking about her clothes, especially her grandparents.

"The wicked witch of the west called, she says she wants her clothes back!" Laughed Diana along with her friends.

Sammantha narrowed her eyes and kicked the boat. The boat tipped upside down and all the girls went into the water. The gothic friends started laughing as you see a glare on Diana's face.

"I'll show her," whispered Diana.

That night, Diana and her friends went to Sammantha and her gothic friends' cabin with their book bags. You can see the girls sleeping in their beds away. They started putting sacks above the cabins and putting different stuff everywhere in the cabin. The girls were chuckling the whole time. Diana showed those evil look in her eyes. It was time to leave and watch the show in the morning. Before the girls left, Diana looked back at Sammantha, there was something about her, like she knew her before. Why did they look exactly alike? Diana shook it and followed the girls back to their cabins. The next morning, Sammantha woke up and saw ropes everywhere. She gasped and then when she got out, a bunch of leaves fell on her.

"That blistering girl!" Shouted Sammantha, "YOU'RE SO GONNA PAY!!!"

"Oh really, how much?" Asked Diana as her friends laughed with her watching all the maim.

Diana and her friends went to their cabins as you see the Director walk up to Sammantha's cabin and saw the whole mess of leaves, some liquid, and who knows what. She then looked down and saw the mat had sticky green in it. You can hear the announcer talking about the dance tonight as you see Sammantha with her friends talking about their payback.

"So, what do we do?" Asked Sammantha.

"I think I have an idea for the dance, hope her dress is pretty enough," smiled one goth friend as the girls started laughing.

"I think I know what you're thinking," smiled Sammantha.

It is now dark and you can see all the girls with the guys who came from a boy camp down the street. Diana wasn't really into boys, but thought it was ok to dance with them. She had a good time, but wondered where Sammantha was and knew wherever she was, was up to no good. You see by the dance was Sammantha and her friends. They hid behind a bridge. You can see Diana in a dark black dress that made Sammantha want to break her.

"Great, now she looks like my mother," whispered Sammantha.

"You wear black too," reminded one friend.

"Yeah, but it would have purple and green in it," pointed out Sammantha as Diana leaned back against the bridge.

"So, what's your name?" Asked Diana's dance partner.

"Diana, I come from Northern California," introduced Diana.

"Do you like it here?" Asked the guy as you see Sammantha cutting Diana's dress-skirt on the back.

"I guess, there's not much to do around here," sighed Diana.

"You wanna go back to the party?" Asked the guy as Diana shrugged without noticing her back dress being cut off all the way up to her undies.

Diana was dancing as people started laughing. Diana didn't even notice how many people were laughing and suddenly, one of her friends whispered something in her ear and then she turned her head to see the cut. Her jaw dropped and saw Sammantha laughing with her friends. Her eyes narrowed and jumped right on top of Sammantha rolling on the table. You can hear dishes crashing and the cake flew up so high and smacked the Director right on the head. She glared at the two girls and blew her whistle as the girls stopped and saw the Director with intense.

"Pack your bags and come to my office," commanded the Director.

Diana and Sammantha looked at each other with a glare and got up.


	4. A big discovery

**Looks like Diana and Sammantha are in trouble now. Most of the story was based on the Parent Trap. I'm sure you've noticed it's not like the new version. I really do like the dance part, better then when the twins were caught by the mess at the cabin like in the new version. Hope you like this one. Review please!!**

Diana and Sammantha were sitting down on the chair as the Director came onto the desk.

"I am disappointed in your behavior girls. It seems you two just can't get along," said the Director, "I have decided a punishment for you girls. I need you two to follow me with your bags."

The girls followed the Director with their bags. There were students following them all the way to a certain cabin that was pretty far. The Director turned around to face the students.

"Ok, you can go back to your activities," announced the Director as the students cheered and ran back, "and as for you two, you will be going to the Isolation Cabin."

The girls looked at the cabin and walked up the stairs. Diana and Sammantha got themselves settled and kept glaring at each other. They didn't think it was fair for them to be sleeping together in the same cabin. Sammantha figured it was time she started working on her new song and do some lyrics. Diana didn't have anything to do, so she decided it was time she started decorating the cabin, not that Sammantha would care what pictures she put up. She put up pictures of stuff she liked and loved. Before she knew it, the wind started coming and blowing her pictures as they scattered all over the floor. The window wasn't closed. Diana tried with all her might to close the window, but it was stuck. Soon, she saw some hands grabbing the other side of the window, it was Sammantha. They both pushed the window till it was finally shut. Diana looked at Sammantha and thought, 'even after what I did to her, she's helping me?'

"Thanks," smiled Diana.

"No problem," replied Sammanth as Diana looked on the floor.

"Oh crud," said Diana as she and Sammantha picked up the pictures on the floor.

"Wow, you collect alot," said Sammantha, "who's this?"

"That's Cody Comi," told Diana, "you've never heard of him? Where do you come from, Outer Space?"

"I come from Amity Park," told Sammantha, "it's on the Indiana and Ohio boarder."

"I know where that is, my dad was born there. Have you heard of Danny Phantom?" Asked Diana.

"Yeah, he used to protect the city until the portal was moved," told Sammantha, "how do you know him?"

"He's my dad, we do everything together. I don't have my powers yet, but he says I will pretty soon," told Diana, "he also was the one who moved the portal. So, what is your dad like?"

"I don't have one. I do, but him and my mother divorced years ago. She doesn't talk about him much," admitted Sammantha with a little chill look.

"When is your birthday?" Asked Diana.

"It's October 12th," answered Sammantha.

"So is mine," told Diana as Sammantha's eyes widened.

"Whoa," muttered Sammantha.

"You wanna get some lunch?" Asked Diana.

"What is your mother like?" Asked Sammantha.

"I never knew her. Her and Dad separated. He had a picture of her on his desk and I'd sneak up and see it, but when he caught me, he took it away and never showed me," told Diana, "are you sure you don't wanna go get some lunch?"

"Would you stop thinking about your stomach? I don't have a father, you don't have a mother, our birthday is on the same day, and not to mention my mother used to live in Northern California where your dad lives. We also look alike let's not forget," pointed out Sammantha.

"I'm sure that's nothing. Right?" Wondered Diana as Sammantha looked through her bag, "why are you looking through your bag?"

Sammantha pulled out a picture of a black haired woman with a blue blouse and red dark lipstick. Diana gasped and slowly walked to the picture.

"Where did you get that?" Asked Diana.

"That's my mother," told Sammantha as Diana slowly looked up.

"Mine too," said Diana as you can hear the lunch bell.

"That's the lunch bell," told Sammantha.

"I'm not hungry," muttered Diana as Sammantha left.

Diana took the picture and smacked herself on her bed and bawled. She couldn't believe her eyes, Sammantha was her sister, no her twin sister. They were identical twins, both separated to live with one parent. Sammantha came in and saw Diana cry on her bed. Diana slowly got up and they both hugged their once long lost twin sister crying on their shoulders.


	5. Switch lessons

**Looks like the family's reuniting and I decided to have this part take place somewhere else. Seriously, I see these two trying to spend time together. Review please!!**

The twins walked together holding hands and laughing by the brook. Diana smiled and looked at Sammantha.

"Sorry for making fun of your clothes," apologized Diana.

"Sorry for cutting your dress," apologized Sammantha.

"I'll get another dress," smiled Diana, "so what's mom like?"

"She's the only one who understands my individuality since she was goth once herself. She's really cool and is a vegetarian just like me," told Sammantha.

"Wow, I'm a vegetarian too," smiled Diana.

"Get out!" Shocked Sammantha.

"It's true," smiled Diana as the girls laughed.

"She never mentioned to me about Dad, nor even found another guy to marry," told Sammantha.

"Neither did Dad, pretty much I'm his only girl besides you, but you don't live with him," told Diana.

"True," agreed Sammantha.

"You know, I have an idea," smiled Diana.

"What?" Asked Sammantha.

"What if we switched places?" Asked Diana as Sammantha's jaw dropped.

"What? Diana that's crazy," said Sammantha.

"Come on, we can totally pull it off," smiled Diana.

"But we are totally different, look at our clothes," pointed out Sammantha.

"So, I'll teach you to be me and I'll teach you to be you," said Diana.

"But wait, if we switch places, sooner or later, they'll have to unswitch us," realized Sammantha.

"And when they do they'll have to meet each other face to face. Seriously, my dad is so still in love with Mom, he even had a picture of her on his desk," said Diana.

"Yeah, and my mom gets startled when I talk about Dad, she is so still in love with him," agreed Sammantha, "you're right, we can totally pull it off."

"Told ya," smiled Diana as they looked down at the brook.

You see some of Diana's friends walking by.

"I can't believe that goth girl got her in trouble," glared Diana's first friend.

"She must be dying there," said Diana's second friend.

The friends see Diana and Sammantha holding hands and talking.

"She talks like for hours on the phone it just gets tiring," said Diana.

"Wow, just so you know, I wear black on top and my skirts and shorts don't go with green and black," said Sammantha.

"Ok, Diana has finally cracked," said Diana's first friend.

You now see Diana with a map of the rooms in her house with a stick in her hand at the lunch table.

"Ok, my bedroom is over here. We only go to the diner during birthdays or holidays, otherwise we'd be going to eat in the kitchen," explained Diana seeing Sammantha looking at her food, "Sammantha Fenton pay attention! Now my favorite food is egg plant. We usually go to Nasty Burger and I get a double veggie from there with a side salad. Remember, I only prefer tomatoes and carrots."

You see Sammantha at the dock with her guitar with Diana teaching her how to play her music.

"I always make my music at five-o-clock or when I have nothing else to do. I need you to finish my song here and make your own ones," told Sammantha.

"That should be easy, I make music all the time," told Diana.

"Can I hear it?" Asked Sammantha.

"Sure," shrugged Diana as she got the guitar and started singing **ok, I'm not a song writer, so this song was originally sung by Hannah Montana**, "_who said, who said I can't be superman? I say, I say, that I know I can. Who said, Who said, I won't be President? I say, I say, you ain't seen nothin yet._"

You see Diana and Sammantha in the forest.

"I am not doing this!" Demanded Sammantha.

"You have to, Tiffani and I do it all the time," shrugged Diana.

"Fine, but that's still disgusting," snickered Sammantha as she and Diana held their hands, kiss each side opposite-like, and then spat on the ground.


	6. Seeing Mom

**Here's the next one. Looks like the twins are learning to be each other. Let's see how it goes. Review please!!**

You see a crowd of girls around, cars, and buses. The girls were saying goodbye to each other and telling to call sometime. You now see Diana and Sammantha, now dressed like each other hugging each other goodbye.

"This is it, after this, there is no turning back," sighed Sammantha dressed like Diana.

"Just remember to call me at times ok," told Diana.

"Ok, ask Mom why she left Dad," told Sammantha.

"And you ask Dad how Mom left," told Diana, "love you."

"Love you too," smiled Sammantha as they both left.

"Call for Sammantha Manson!" Called the Director.

"Better go," told Sammantha.

"Will miss you," smiled Diana.

"Call for Sammantha Manson!" Called the Director again as Diana ran to her limo, "last call for Sammantha Manson!"

Sammantha watched Diana go inside the limo and peeked out the window with her fingers crossed. Sammantha crossed her fingers in return as the limo left leaving her with a smile.

Diana rode on the limo all the way to Amity Park. It looked as beautiful as her dad described it. She looked out the window seeing the Nasty Burger, the park, and everything else, even passed by her grandparents' house with "Fenton Works" on it. Her dad used to live there and moved the portal. She wondered if Sammantha ever visited them before, she decided to note herself to visit them sometime after this. She saw a big house that looked like a place where somebody rich would live at. Diana got out of the limo and walked up the stairs to the door and took a deep breath before she opened the door. She saw her grandfather coming down the steps. He had white-grayish hair with a vest, brown pants, glasses, and some wrinkles. Diana smiled her best and grinned, she didn't care if that wasn't what her sister did, she was glad to see her grandfather.

"Hi grandpa," smiled Diana, remembering what Sammantha called her grandfather.

Jeremy just cocked his eyebrows wondering why Sammantha was acting so happy. It was not like her to do this, but then again, it had been eight weeks. He returned the smile.

"Hello Sammantha, glad to see your mood is up," said Jeremy.

"I just missed you," smiled Diana, she decided to remind herself to start the rebellion later after she meets her long lost family first.

Diana went upstairs to her mother's room. She saw a beautiful lady with long black hair, a white blouse, black skirt and high heels, dark red lipstick, and violet eyes. She turned around and showed a smiled.

"Mother," said Diana.

"Sammantha," smiled Sam as Diana ran up to her mother and gave her a big hug.

Diana smiled feeling herself in her mother's arms. She felt tears crawling down her cheeks. It had been so long since she had seen her real mother in the flesh.

"I missed you mother," wept Diana.

"I missed you too, why are you crying?" Asked Sam, who noticed tears in Diana's eyes.

"I just missed you so much, it feels like years," smiled Diana which gave Sam a surprise, then again, she had been gone for eight weeks.

"I know," smiled Sam hugging her daughter tightly.

"Hey Mom," smiled Diana.

"Yes," smiled Sam.

"Can we spend some time together?" Asked Diana.

"Why sure honey, we can go to the park," smiled Sam kissing her daughter's forehead as Diana sighed.


	7. Seeing Dad

**Ok, here it is, hope you like. Review please!!**

Sam and Diana both had a picnic at the park. They both had veggie sandwiches with soy milk and chips. They were talking about curtain stuff.

"So Mom, I have a question, what was my dad like?" Asked Diana as Sam's eyes almost choked on her milk and looked at her daughter.

"Your father, well he always knew the perfect dates for us. One time he took me to the park at night here and he would name the star conciliations and knew the names of curtain planets," told Sam.

"Really?" Asked Diana.

"Yep, and then he had a sense of humor and alot of times gets that cocky look on his face," smiled Sam.

"Why did you leave him?" Asked Sam.

"Well, after we married, at first things were smooth, then we started fighting and it became too overwhelming for me. So, I packed my bags, took you, and left and . . . your father never came after me," told Sam as you see water under her eyes, "he fell out of love and so I learned to move on."

"You still love him?" Asked Diana.

"Used to, I don't anymore," lied Sam as Diana could tell she was.

Diana knew how hard it is to admit how you really feel and knew her mother was still in love with her dad. It was sad that her father never chased her mother, he also told her that her mother didn't love him. Maybe that's why he never chased her. She wondered how her sister was doing with their dad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sammantha Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sammantha was at the airport and got right off the plane. She hated the fact that she couldn't wear goth, but decided to risk this to see her real dad. She looked around and saw an older guy with black springy hair just like her's with a mullet, baby blue eyes, a dark blue suit and tie, and a name tag that read "Daniel Fenton NASA."

"Hey Di," waved Danny as Sammantha ran all the way to her long lost dad, "I miss ya."

"I did too," smiled Sammantha as she hugged her dad tightly.

"Looks like you've changed, have you grown taller?" Complimented Danny as Sammantha laughed and walked with her dad.

Before Sammantha left, she saw an African American girl with curly hair, an orange tank top and socks, a yellow head band and shoes, glasses, and green eyes. She was carrying a PDA on her left hand with a grin on her face.

"Tiffani!" Smiled Sammantha as the girls started screaming and hugging each other.

"I have missed you girl, it was like awful without you around hon," smiled Tiffani.

"I missed you too Tiffani," smiled Sammantha.

"Ok girls, time to get to the car," smiled Danny as the girls held hands and walked to the car from the airport.

When everyone got to the car, Danny started it and they drove off.

"So girl, what was camp like?" Asked Tiffani.

"It was like great, I met a girl who's really cool. We didn't get along at first, then we became close, kinda like sisters," told Sammantha who was technically telling the truth since Diana was her twin sister.

"Oh, so you found somebody to take my place," teased Tiffani.

"Tiffani, you know I wouldn't find somebody to take your place," laughed Sammantha.

"So, what's her name Diana," Asked Danny.

"Sandy," blurted out Sammantha who didn't want her dad to get a hint that she found her twin.

"That's a nice name, I'm sure she's a nice girl," smiled Danny.

"She is," said Sammantha as she saw a small house in a small town.

The car was parked in the garage and Danny opened the door. You can see an older African American with a lab coat, glasses, red hat, and green eyes.

"Hey dude," smiled Tucker.

"Hey Tucker, I'm home and so is Diana," smiled Danny.

"Hi Diana, hey honey," greeted Tucker.

"Hi Dad, Diana and I will be upstairs," told Tiffani as her and Sammantha upstairs to her bedroom.


	8. Meeting Vicky

**Yes, Tiffani is Tucker's daughter and also Valerie's, but she's dead in this one so Tucker's a single guy with a daughter pretty much and lives next door to Danny's. Review please!!**

Sammantha looked all around her sister's room and saw pictures of rock stars and so forth. She smiled and knew that she was with her dad and could spend however many days with him until it was time to unswitch.

"So, are you glad to be home girl?" Asked Tiffani.

"Yeah . . . I am," smiled Sammantha as she then saw her dad with an older woman with lightish blond hair up fancy-like, "who is that?"

"Oh, that's your father's date, my dad hooked him up, but if you ask me, I think she's a gold digger," told Tiffani.

"How do you know?" Asked Sammantha.

"It's not that hard to figure out, you can even test her if you want to," said Tiffani.

"Hm, that's actually a good idea," glared Sammantha as Tiffani cocked her eyebrows.

Sammantha went outside to where her dad was with Vicky in her swimsuit or her sister's, whatever. He turned around and saw his daughter.

"Oh hey hon, this is Vicky," introduced Danny.

"Hi Vicky," waved Sammantha, wanting to be polite.

"Your father tells me alot about you," smiled Vicky.

"I'm sure he does," annoyed Sammantha.

"I'll go get some drinks," told Danny as he left inside.

"So how was camp?" Asked Vicky.

"It was great, met new friends," shrugged Sammantha as she went inside the pool and swam some.

"You know, you must be lucky to have a father that is half ghost," smiled Vicky.

"Well, he said I'll have my powers someday so then that will make two," told Sammantha, then muttered, "maybe three."

"You know he took me flying in the sky, I hope you didn't mind," said Vicky.

"Oh sure, he does that all the time with alot of girls like you," lied Sammantha who was actually testing her.

"Really," said Vicky.

"Oh yes he always goes and takes them flying and then he waits for the next girl," lied Sammantha.

"I see," said Vicky as Danny came out.

"Hey, did you guys have a good talk?" Asked Danny as Sammantha continued swimming across the pool.

"Yep, we did," smiled Vicky.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Diana Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

You can see Diana in her nightgown waiting for the phone to ring. The phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello," called Diana.

"Hey Diana," said Sammantha.

"Oh Sammantha, my mom is so cool, I don't even know why my dad let her go. She still loves him and not to mention she won't admit it, but if you ask me I . . ." talked Diana.

"Diana, we have a problem, our dad is dating," told Sammantha.

"What?" Shocked Diana.

"It's true and she's a gold digger, I tested her. You need to come with Mom right now," told Sammantha.

"No! I'm just getting to know her and you need to spend time with Dad. If you go and spend time with Dad and get to know him, then call me back and we'll do something about Dad and . . . what's her name?" Asked Diana.

"Vicky," annoyed Sammantha, "ok, I'll spend time with Dad and then I'll call you back."

"That's more like it Sammantha Fenton," smiled Diana.

"Ok, see ya," said Sammantha before she hung up.


	9. Time with Dad

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Review please!!**

Sammantha was eating breakfast and orange juice as Danny came downstairs with a smile.

"Hey Diana," smiled Danny.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" Smiled Sammantha.

"Not much except I found out that somebody called someone this morning," said Danny, "who were you calling?"

"Oh, I have a friend and I was just calling her because of the time zone in their home," told Sammantha.

"Oh, so you were calling because of the time difference," realized Danny, "makes sense, did she live in New York or something?" Asked Danny.

"Actually, she lived like between the Indiana and Ohio boarder," told Sammantha as Danny's eyes widened, "you ok?"

"What was your friend's name again?" Asked Danny.

"Sandy?" Answered Sammantha.

"Hey Diana!" Called Tiffani.

"Oh hi Tiffani," smiled Sammantha.

"You wanna go shopping? My treat," smiled Tiffani.

"Actually, I was thinking of spending time with my dad for a while. I hadn't seen him in like eight weeks," told Sammantha.

"Ok," shrugged Tiffani.

"Well, you do have a point, how bout we use the whole day to spend some time?" Asked Danny.

"Sweet," smiled Sammantha.

"Right after you finish breakfast," said Danny as Sammantha drink her last glass of orange juice and piece of toast.

"I'm done," told Sammantha as she walked upstairs to get dressed.

"She didn't even finish her breakfast," said Tiffani.

"Hm," wondered Danny as he went upstairs and muttered, "I don't remember her having her mother's apatite."

Sammantha got dressed in her sister's clothes, which felt weird because they were originally for boys. She remembered that her sister got these clothes were supposed to be her father's. She chuckled a little about that part.

"My sister is such a dork," laughed Sammantha.

When Sammantha was ready, her and her father did alot of things together. They went fishing, which was pretty fun for her, they even went flying. Well, Danny had to carry her since her powers haven't developed yet. When Danny and Sammantha were having corn dogs, they started talking.

"Did you have a good time?" Asked Danny.

"Yeah . . . I did," smiled Sammantha.

"Hey look, it's Vicky," pointed Danny at Vicky who was shopping.

"Hey Danny," waved Vicky.

"Hey Vicky, what brings you here?" Asked Danny.

"Not much, just shopping, what about you?" Asked Vicky.

"Spending time with my daughter," told Danny.

"That's nice, I'll see ya tonight," told Vicky as they left, "after this, I'm sending that little brat down to Switzerland."

"Hey Dad," said Sammantha.

"Yeah," said Danny.

"I have a question, what happened? What made my mother leave?" Asked Sammantha as Danny's eyes widened.

"Hon, you already saw a picture of her, what else do you need to know?" Asked Danny.

"Dad, a picture is just a picture. I wanna know what my mom was like, I need a mother Dad," told Sammantha.

"Well, your mother was a vegetarian just like you and was a lovely woman," said Danny.

"Why did she leave?" Asked Sammantha.

"We had a fight and she got overwhelmed, so she left and fell out of love with me," moped Danny.

"Did you chase her?" Asked Sammantha.

"Huh?" Questioned Danny.

"Chase her, girls do that all the time, they leave and the man chases them," told Sammantha.

"I see," amazed Danny, "but she never came back after that and I doubt if she'll ever love me."

"Do you love her?" Asked Sammantha.

"I used to," admitted Danny as Sammantha nodded. Diana was right, her father still loved her mother.


	10. Diana has changed

**Ok, here it is, I'm still gonna stick with Sammantha since she is still spending time with her father and I need to finish it up real quick. Review please!!**

Danny and Sammantha were on their way home. Danny decided this was the best time to ask his daughter.

"So Diana, what do you think of Vicky?" Asked Danny.

"As what?" Asked Diana.

"As a person?" Asked Danny.

"She's ok I guess, but she's a complete stranger and I don't know if I even trust her to tell you the truth. I'm still getting to know her," admitted Sammantha. She knew what he was gonna say next and didn't even want to get to that part, "I'll race you back to the house!" She shouted as she ran to the house.

"But I . . . needed to ask you something," said Danny.

Sammantha ran as fast as she could until she got to her room and painted.

"I can't take this anymore, I'm only one kid," said Sammantha as Tiffani came into her door.

"What can you not take anymore?" Asked Tiffani as Sammantha jump.

"Oh crud Tif, you scared the living daylights out of me," said Sammantha.

"Scared the living daylights? Ok, now you're acting really strange Diana. First your apatite's changed, you're now changing the subject more often, and all of a sudden you're saying phrases you never said in your whole life like 'you scared the living daylights out of me.' What's gotten into you?" Asked Tiffani.

"I just changed a little in the past eight weeks," lied Sammantha.

"Ok, now you're just acting rediculous. You're keeping something from me, friends tell Diana, tell me something I don't know," demanded Tiffani.

"I can't explain, but I think your father can," told Sammantha as Tiffani's eyes widened.

"What's this that I can explain?" Asked Tucker who came out of the bathroom.

"Tucker, do you know who Sammantha Fenton is?" Asked Sammantha as Tucker's jaw opened and gasped leaving Tiffani's eyes cocking.

"Sammantha Fenton? Who the heck is she?" Asked Tiffani.

"How do you know her?" Asked Tucker in shock.

Sammantha took off her ponytail and admitted, "I'm Sammantha Fenton aka Diana's long lost twin sister who lives in Amity Park with her mother and grandparents."

"What? Dad you never told me about that?" Furrowed Tiffani, "and how . . ."

"We met and camp and decided to switch places to meet the parents we never met. Please don't tell Dad," begged Sammantha.

"No wonder you were acting strange lately," shocked Tucker as he went to Sammantha and gave her a big hug, "I hadn't seen you since you wore dippers."

"I guess, I'm sorry for not telling you Tiffani and getting you hurt," apologized Sammantha.

"Girl, you looked at me like a stranger, I can totally understand," smiled Tiffani.

"Yeah dude, and you had to see your dad. I tried to warn Danny this was gonna happen, but like always, he is as stubborn as a mule," laughed Tucker as the girls laughed with him.

"Hey guys, can I talk to my daughter in private?" Asked Danny.

"Take your time," shrugged Tiffani and Tucker as they both left.

"Diana, I need to ask you something," told Danny.

"Spill," shrugged Sammantha.

"What would you say if I told you that Vicky was gonna be your mother?" Asked Danny.

"You're gonna marry her?" Asked Sammantha.

"Yes," admitted Danny.

"Dad, you've only known the woman for like who knows how many weeks. I bet Dracula didn't date his girlfriend for eight weeks. Most of all, I don't even know her and I've only gotten to know her for like two days and you want to marry her?" Said Sammantha who was trying her best not to be too harsh.

"Hon, we're only gonna be married in about two weeks," told Danny.

"That's not enough Dad, you've dated her for a month and I'd only be getting to know her for two weeks before the wedding day. I'm getting some air," demanded Sammantha before her temper got to her as she ran downstairs.

"Getting some air, man she does get some traits from her mother," realized Danny, "maybe too much, it's like she's . . . na that can't be," he said as he looked at Tiffani and Tucker.

"Don't look at us, we don't know a thing," protested Tiffani as her and Tucker closed the door.


	11. Trouble

**Hope you like the last chapter. Now it is time for the next chapter, the part where Sammantha has to contact Diana somehow. Review please!!**

Danny was confused why Diana didn't like Vicky, she seemed like a nice girl. He could tell she didn't like her even though she only said that he was getting married too early. It was a father's instincs. Vicky came right upstairs with a smile and giving him a hug and a kiss.

"Hey hon, did you tell her yet?" Asked Vicky.

"Yeah, but I don't think she likes you. She said that she just met you and wanted to get to know you more before we can get married," told Danny.

"I'll talk to her," told Vicky as she walked downstairs to the Living Room where Sammantha was sitting with her arms crossed and put her hair up in a ponytail, "hey, I guess the news was kind of a shock huh?"

"Kinda," answered Sammantha.

"You know, marrage is a wonderful thing and one day you'll find out when you fall in love," told Vicky.

"Well, if I did fall in love, I would probably plan being married in like a year or something, not a week or a month. I mean, you are beautiful and there's nothing wrong with that, but isn't love supposed to be more then beauty? I mean like who you are, what you like, and so forth," asked Sammantha.

"Well, I'm sure your father likes me for those things," smiled Vicky.

"No, no, no, I'm talking about you. Why do you love my dad?" Asked Sammantha.

"Well . . . he does save the world everyday and has a great personality," said Vicky nervously.

"Really, cause I heard that women that allow marrages in a month or a week in my case would do that because my dad's wealthy **I'd probably expect Danny to be paid alot if he works for NASA, it's possible**," said Sammantha.

"Are you saying that I want to marry your dad for his money?" Gasped Vicky.

"Do the math honey, I'm not blind," told Sammantha.

"Ok, I tried to be friendly, but I'm marrying your dad whether you like it or not," spat Vicky.

"You wanna bet?" Asked Sammantha as Vicky turned around with a laugh.

"You are too young for that, you are way over your head," told Vicky as Sammantha gave a glare and walked upstairs to her room.

Sammantha went to her room on the computer and started typing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Diana Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam was checking her email and saw an email pop out that was for Sammantha Manson. She cocked her eyebrows, it was from Northern California.

"Sammantha!" Called Sam as Diana ran to her mother, "this email's for you.** Ok, in the actual movie, it was a telegram, but they don't do that anymore.**"

Diana knew it was from her sister. She opened it and it read, "need to call life and death." Sam stood in confusion.

"What does that mean?" Asked Sam.

"Uh, it means that she's in the hospital and must call her right away," lied Diana as she ran to her room.

It was now morning and Diana was waiting for a call and then she heard the phone ring. She picked it up.

"What's going on?" Asked Diana.

"Dad's getting married," told Sammantha.

"What!" Shocked Diana.

"It's true, they're even getting a wedding dress and everything," told Sammantha as you see Pam peeking her head from the other room.

"Don't worry Sammantha, I'll go to Mom and tell her about the whole thing and we'll stop this," told Diana.

"Ok and hurry," rushed Sammantha.

"Ok bye," said Diana before she hung up and bumped into Pam along the way, "oh, hi grandmother."

"Hi . . . Diana," said Pam.

"You heard?" Asked Diana.

"I think it's time to have a little chat," said Pam as Diana nodded and they walked up the stairs.


	12. Sammantha is Diana

**Ok, in the last movie, it was the grandfather, he picked up the phone and heard the whole thing, but I don't see Jeremy doing that nor being nosey, so I ended up with Pam. Besides, I think she'd be better played at the one who finds out first. Review please!!**

Diana was at the kitchen with everyone else as she saw her grandmother nod her head and she knew what she had to do.

"Mother, there's something I need to tell you all of you actually," told Diana.

"What is it honey?" Asked Sam.

"I need to move out of the state," said Diana.

"And where are you gonna go?" Asked Sam.

"To Northern California to see Sammantha who's with her father having a good time while I'm here writing songs and it's boring," complained Diana as everyone gasped.

"You're not Sammantha are you?" Asked Sam.

"No," said Diana, "I'm Diana. Sammantha and I met at camp and we decided to switch places so I can meet you Mom and Sammantha could meet Dad. Are you mad?"

"Of coarse not honey, I just can't believe it's you," smiled Sam as she grabbed Diana and hugged her tightly.

"If you ask me, I think this whole arrangement thing really stinks," said Diana.

"I agree," agreed Sam, "I'll just go to your father and we'll find out what to do ok."

"Ok," smiled Diana.

"So you're gonna go out to California after all these years and see that hoodlum?" Asked Jeremy.

"Dad, I have to unswitch the girls and the only way to do that is to meet him," said Sam, "now honey, why don't you get ready?"

"Ok," smiled Diana as she rushed upstairs.

"Are you nervous about this?" Asked Pam.

"Well Mom, a little, but I'm ok," smiled Sam as she walked upstairs.

"Hey Mom!" Called Diana.

"Yes," said Sam.

"Did I mention that Dad's getting married," told Diana as Sam dropped her brush.

"Oh my gosh, to whom?" Asked Sam.

"Vicky, Sammantha says she's a gold digger and is wrong for Dad," told Diana dressing in the bathroom.

"Danny's a big boy, I'm sure he'll figure it out one of these days, unless he's still Mr. Clueless like usual," chuckled Sam.

"He hasn't so far and he just met the woman like while I was at camp and he's gonna be married to her next week," said Diana.

"Well, that's nothing I can help with, if he wants to marry this who's it, then he can marry her for all I care," said Sam, "so, what is he like these days?"

"He works for NASA and has to leave the state at times, but has a way of coming back to see me and kicking some ghost butt. He says that soon I'll have ghost powers," told Diana.

"He's right, sooner or later you and Sammantha are gonna have ghost powers, enough to bring a little excitement into this house," laughed Sam as Diana laughed with her.

Diana came out of the bathroom with her old clothes.

"Ha, much better, and my feet aren't sweating," smiled Diana.

"You look like your father now," laughed Sam.

"That's because these are my dad's clothes, I just made em girly, you like?" Asked Diana.

"I love," smiled Sam.

"Sweet," smiled Diana putting up her hair as her grandparents came in, "hi, how do you like me now I'm myself."

Pam fainted as Jeremy caught her.

"She'll live, I think it's great honey," smiled Jeremy as he whispered, "least she's better dressed then her sister."


	13. Sam is here

**Alright, here's the part where Sam leaves to see Danny. That part should be good I think. Review please!!**

Sam went to her car and left Amity Park. She wasn't sure what Danny was gonna say about this. She bet he still didn't know, as clueless as he was, if she couldn't figure it out, she guessed Danny couldn't either. She looked at Diana.

"Diana, I need you to not get involved with your father and I's fests," told Sam.

"What do you mean?" Asked Diana.

"You'll find out, I have a feeling Danny's gonna make a really big fuss when he sees me again," said Sam.

"Ok," shrugged Diana, figuring that it was probably their normal stuff.

You can see the car parking right by the house where Danny lived. Diana got out as you see Sammantha, still in her sister's clothes running up to her.

"Hey," smiled Sammantha as she saw her mother, "hey Mom."

"Hi sweety," smiled Sam as she saw a girl with glasses and a PDA in her hands, "Tiffani, no time no see, last time I saw you, you were in dippers."

"Wow, you are cool hon," smiled Tiffani as she looked at the twins and cocked her eyebrows, "wow, you do look alike."

"Tiffani, it's me girl," smiled Diana as the girls screamed and gave a girly hug.

"Man, when I found out you had a twin, I was like 'no way' and your sister was like 'way' and I'm like 'oh my gosh,'" laughed Tiffani as Diana laughed along.

"Hey, did you bring my real clothes?" Asked Sammantha.

"Yeah sis, I did," smiled Diana as she gave the clothes she wore to her.

"Thanks, no offence, as much as I like these clothes, red, white, and blue do not go with me," told Sammantha as she grabbed her clothes and ran to the house.

"Hey, what's going . . . Sam?" Shocked Tucker.

"Tucker, it's so nice to see you," smiled Sam giving her old friend a big hug.

"I missed you too," smiled Tucker, "even Valerie."

"I heard about your wife, I am so sorry," said Sam.

"Well, time to move on while she rests in peace," said Tucker.

"Still, she was a sweet girl and kept kicking Danny's butt," laughed Sam as Tucker laughed with her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny was outside in the backyard with Vicky trying to plan their wedding and so forth. Diana came running to her dad.

"Hey Diana, we were just planning our wedding," said Danny, "did you and Vicky have a good talk?"

"Huh . . . oh yeah we did, we did. Good to see ya Dad," smiled Diana as she gave him a hug.

"You too," smiled Danny as Diana ran to Tiffani, "what's gotten into her?"

Danny thought it was strange for his daughter to act like she hadn't seen him in nine weeks. Although, he rubbed it off and started planning. Meanwhile, Sam was making herself at home and catching up on things with Tucker and so forth. Sammantha went to her with her normal clothes on as Tiffani walked and saw the real Sammantha.

"So this is what you look like?" Asked Tiffani.

"Yeah, goth is my main thing. So Diana, did you finish my song?" Asked Sammantha.

"Yeah, did you see Vicky?" Asked Diana.

"Yep, she even looks like a gold digger," said Sammantha.

"You girls be nice," said Sam, "now, I'd like to see this Vicky."

"Oh sure, she's right outside," showed Diana.

"Yeah here," told Sammantha Sam peeked out the window for a second.

Danny was outside talking to Vicky about the wedding stuff and Sam's eyes were cocked.

"Well, your father sure hadn't changed," said Sam as Danny looked at Sam's direction and she closed the curtains.

Danny rubbed his eyes. Did he see his ex wife for a second? He thought then it was probably nothing, but then why did she wear a white blouse and not a blue one? Sammantha decided to go to her dad, forgetting that she was in her normal clothes again. Diana then, grabbed her shoulder.

"Sam, your Sammantha again remember," reminded Diana.

Danny got up on his way to the house as he saw two Diana's. One was in her normal outfit and the other one looked like her mother in a weird way. His eyes widened as the girls saw what was about to happen.

"DAD, LOOK OUT!!!" Cried the girls as Danny fell in the pool in his backyard.

"See what happens when you play dress up, get out," whispered Diana dragging Sammantha away.


	14. The fight

**Oh my gosh lol, poor Danny, he must think he's going nuts. Review please!!**

The girls ran inside as they saw their mother walking out of the bathroom.

"What happened?" Asked Sam.

"Sammantha went to go see Dad and I tried to stop her, then Dad fell into the pool," told Diana, "nice going."

"I forgot I was goth again," said Sammantha, "sorry."

"Look girls, I'll go and explain to your father," told Sam as they saw Danny go inside and the girls ran off.

Sam couldn't help, but laugh. Danny was soaking wet and his clothes were sticking on him, not to mention his hair looked so silly. Danny heard a laugh and knew it wasn't just something he was imagining. He turned and it was no other then his ex wife Sam Manson. She was obviously laughing at him for being so soaking wet. He decided to worry about that later, right now he needed an explanation of what was going on.

"Hi Sam," said Danny wiping his hair from his eyes.

"Hi Danny," smirked Sam.

"How are you?" Asked Danny.

"Good you?" Asked Sam.

"I'm fine," answered Danny, then it happened.

The two started yelling at each other and pointing fingers like there was no tomorrow. Danny asked Sam what she was doing in his house and Sam was asking for him to let her explain. The twins walked to the scene to start ending this feud.

"Dad, would you stop yelling at her and let her explain!" Shouted Diana as the two looked at the twins.

"Surprise," smiled the girls.

"That's . . . what I've been trying to tell you," said Sam.

"Them . . . together . . . but how?" Asked Danny.

"Well, we met at camp and things just went crazy," told Diana as she went to her mother.

"They switched places on us," told Sam.

"Yeah, I was trying to be my sister and Sammantha was trying to be me," told Diana, "and as much as black is a very fashionable style, doesn't go with me."

"Wait, you mean I had you the whole time?" Shocked Danny as Sammantha nodded, "no wonder you had your mother's temper."

"Excuse me," glared Sam.

"He does have a point Mom," said Diana as Sammantha, Danny, and Sam looked at her, "what?"

"So, are you mad at me?" Asked Sammantha.

"Of coarse not, I just can't believe it's you," smiled Danny as Sammantha wrapped her arms around her father, "you've changed so much."

"Yeah, I'm grown up now . . . and kinda without a father," told Sammantha.

"And I'm kinda without a mother," added Diana.

"You girls go upstairs, your mother and I are gonna talk," told Danny.

"Let's go, I wanna see how you did with my music," told Sammantha.

"Our girls switched places, who knew?" Shrugged Danny.

"Yeah, now what was that you said about my temper?" Glared Sam.

"Sam do we have to go over it?" Annoyed Danny.

"Don't even give me that Daniel Fenton," glared Sam pointing at him, "I have a calm temper."

"Sam, you threw a curling iron at me," annoyed Danny, "I was lucky to have ghost powers."

"And I can do that again! Don't even make me do that again!" Shouted Sam.

"Look Sam, can we try to figure out what to do with the girls?" Asked Danny.

"Don't even get close to me, I tried you once, and I can do it again," warned Sam as she put her fist in front of her.

"Sam, please don't do this," pleaded Danny with his hands in front, "let just talk this," he said trying to put his hands on her shoulders, but she turned and then he grabbed her by the arms.

"You get off of me," demanded Sam, throwing a fit as she quickly turned and punched Danny in the eye.

Danny covered his eye with two hands and Sam gasped, she gave him a black eye.

"Sam, did you have to do that?" Asked Danny.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, let me look at that," said Sam as Danny turned away.

"No, I'm fine," demanded Danny.

"No, let me look at it," said Sam as she tried to open it and Danny grabbed it.

"Ow! Sam, I'm fine, I'll take a look at it," said Danny as he went to the bathroom.

"Why do you have to act like such a baby!?!" Shouted Sam banging on the door as Vicky went inside and she turned around with a gasp.

"Did I miss something?" Asked Vicky.

"I'm fine!" Shouted Danny.

"No you're not! You're acting like a big fat baby!" Shouted Sam as she left upstairs.


	15. Danny's eye and the plan

**Hope you liked the last chapter, that was my favorite part of the movie. A reminder, THIS IS THE 1970'S VERSION OF THE PARENT TRAP. There was a reviewer that thought this was a crossover with the new one. This is why you need to look at my summery, it said, "black and white crossover with the Parent Trap of the 1970's version." Review please!!**

Vicky wondered who that woman was that was fighting with her fiancee and why.

"Who was that?" Asked Vicky.

"That was Sam," answered Danny who was putting water on his black eye.

"Sam, why was she yelling at you and what is she doing here?" Asked Vicky, "you didn't tell me we had company."

"I didn't expect her to come Vicky," told Danny as he came out of the bathroom with his hand on his eye.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to your eye?" Asked Vicky.

"Don't ask," said Danny, "ow."

"So, what was she doing here?" Asked Vicky.

"It's kind of a long story," said Danny, "Sam's my ex wife."

"Your ex wife? That explains the fight and your eye, but why is she here?" Asked Vicky.

"The girls, did I ever tell you I have two daughters, twin daughters?" Asked Danny as Vicky's mouth dropped wide open.

"Twins?" Shocked Vicky.

"Yep, we're twins," smiled Sammantha as her and Diana came downstairs, "by the way, my name is Sammantha with two m's. Diana was pretending to be me and I was pretending to be her."

"They switched places?" Shocked Vicky.

"Yep," said Danny.

"Dad, what happened to your eye?" Asked Diana.

"I think that was Mom," said Sammantha, "last time I saw that happen was when the crossing guard tried to steal her purse, he had to stay in the Hospital for a week, not to mention was fired for abusing a woman."

"Ouch," amazed Diana.

"That kind of temper runs in the family pretty much," shrugged Sammantha.

"I'll see ya later sweety," smiled Danny as he kissed Vicky and walked upstairs with the twins sticking out their toughs.

Diana and Sammantha went outside walking with Tiffani.

"So you two are trying to get your parents together?" Asked Tiffani.

"Pretty much," shrugged Sammantha.

"We need something that will help us," said Diana.

"What you guys need a little romantic outing," said Tiffani.

"That's it, Mom said that when they lived in Amity Park, our dad took her to the park and he could name all the planets and star constellations," told Diana.

"But we're in California and Amity Park is between the Indiana and Ohio boarder," told Sammantha.

"Who said it had to be in Amity Park, there's a park not far from here and better place to look at the stars," told Diana.

"Do you girls think this could work?" Asked Tiffani.

"If it worked before, it should work now," said Diana, "besides, it's a shot."

"Yeah, what have we got to loose, let's just get our mom and dad, get them to the park, and have a picnic," smiled Sammantha.

"Great idea sis," smiled Diana.

"I'll be in charge of the music," told Tiffani.

"What are you girls up to?" Asked Tucker as the girls froze, "are you guys trying to hook up Danny and Sam?"

"Well . . ." said the girls.

"You can't hook them up without me helping you guys. I've known these two since kindergarten and have seen all their dates," smiled Tucker, "well . . . most of them at least."

"We're planning on taking them to the park on a picnic at night where you can see the stars," told Tiffani.

"Perfect, but you'll need somebody to lay the perfect sight to see the stars and I know exactly where the perfect sight is. I'll lay out the blanket and everything," smiled Tucker.

"Cool, this is gonna be fun," smiled Diana, "we can even sing the song I wrote, it's perfect."

"Sweet," smiled Sammantha.


	16. Dinner begins

**Ok, I'm gonna change things a little with this scene compared to the movie, the parents aren't gonna fight at the end of the dinner, just because this is supposed to be a quiet and alone scene. They also need to take care of Vicky too and I'll do the camping scene too you'll love that part. Review please!!**

It was night and Danny's eye was better then the early afternoon. Sam came by with the same outfit she always wore.

"Do you know where these girls are taking us?" Asked Danny.

"No clue," whispered Sam.

"Me neither," whispered Danny as Sammantha opened the back car door.

"Here you are," smiled Sammantha.

"Where are you girls taking us?" Asked Danny.

"You'll see," smiled Diana as they crawled in the front seat and Tucker started driving.

Danny and Sam had no idea what was going on nor where their daughters were taking them. They ended up someplace in the park as the two got out of the car with their eyebrows cocked.

"So, where are we eating?" Asked Danny.

"There," pointed Diana where you see a blanket with two chairs on the side and some food too.

"Guys, there's only room for two," told Sam.

"Oh yeah, that's the other part, we're not joining," told Diana.

"But we will be rocking," smiled Sammantha as she got her guitar and her sound system with Diana's guitar.

"I was finishing Sammantha's song and I think you'll want to hear it," told Diana.

"I'd like to hear this," smiled Sam as her and Danny sat on the chairs.

The girls went on a concrete block with the sound system with the lights so their parents could see them. They tuned their guitars and got the music out to play and started singing a duet.

**This is another song by Hannah Montana cause I love her music and is the type of music these girls play.**

"_We haven't met, and that's okay_

_Cause you will be asking for me one day_

_Don't want to wait in line_

_The moment is mine believe me_

_Don't' close you eyes_

_Cause it's a chance worth takin'_

_I think that I can shake you_

_COURSE:_

_I know where I stand_

_I know where I am_

_I would never run away when life gets bad, it's_

_Everything I see_

_Every part of me_

_Gonna get what I deserve_

_I got nerve_

_Electrified, I'm on a wire_

_Gettin' together and we're on fire_

_What I said, you heard_

_Now I got you pinning_

_Don't close you mind_

_The words I use are open_

_(COURSE)_

_I think that I can show you_

_I know where I stand_

_I know where I am_

_I would never run away when life gets bad, it's_

_Everything I see_

_Every part of me_

_I know I can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_I know what you like_

_I know what you think_

_Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's_

_Everything I see_

_Every part of me_

_Gonna get what I deserve_

_I got nerve_

_You need to discover_

_Who can make you feel free_

_And I need to uncover_

_The part of you that's reaching out for me, hey_

(COURSE)" **Look, if you want to know the whole song, listen or look up the lyrics cause I am not finishing this song.**


	17. Star gazing

**Hey, I know that most of the chapter was the lyrics, but I needed to put a song in there that the girls start singing. If you've never seen the 1970's version, then probably you don't know which is from the movie or not. I suggest you see the video you'll find in Blockbuster or just read, most of it is from the movie I promise. This may also have some 1998 version flair cause I don't want a fight. By the way I just saw part 2 of Phantom Planet. Coolers, review please!!**

Diana and Sammantha put their guitars away and walked to the car with Tiffani and Tucker to listen to some music and have their own picnic. Danny and Sam smiled and started eating.

"So, I see the twins have one thing in common," smiled Danny, "I think I know who Diana's partner ends up being the whole time."

"I can see that too," smiled Sam.

"So um, I guess since we're alone, we can . . . you know, talk about what to do with the girls now that they're together," said Danny.

"True," agreed Sam, "I could have them for one year and you can have them . . ."

"Sam, we can't have them in two different schools," told Danny.

"Ok, then I could have them for . . ." said Sam.

"How bout this? Diana can visit you in the Summer time and Sammantha can visit me for Christmas and Easter," told Danny.

"Hm, I think I can deal with that," smiled Sam, "and the girls will be together alot of the times since they'll be a band you know."

"True," smiled Danny, "hey Sam."

"Yeah," said Sam.

"You know, this is a good time to talk about what happened when you left," said Danny.

"Yeah, did I hurt you when I poured . . ." wondered Sam.

"You mean the boiling water?" Asked Danny.

"Yes, I was cooking some spaghetti," remembered Sam.

"And then we had a fight, you threw a curling iron at me and then you poured some boiling water on my face," told Danny.

"Yeah, did your face get burnt or something?" Asked Sam.

"Well, it wasn't that bad, it hurt, but it wasn't that bad," said Danny.

"Yeah," said Sam.

"So, why did you leave?" Asked Danny.

"Well, it was just getting stressful with all the fighting and stuff and so I got overwhelmed, packed my stuff, and . . . you never came after me," muttered Sam as Danny's eyes widened.

Danny remembered when he was spending time with Sammantha that she told him that women run for the men to chase them. Apparently, she was right, he should've chased Sam that day. Women are so complicated.

"I . . . didn't know you wanted me to chase you, I thought you ran cause you never wanted to see me again," told Danny as Sam's eyes also widened, then remembered that he was always clueless.

"Well, it doesn't matter, that was like years ago and . . ." said Sam as she changed the subject, "oh my gosh."

"What?" Asked Danny.

"Our daughters just recreated one of our dates," laughed Sam, "remember star gazing."

"Oh my gosh, I didn't notice that," laughed Danny.

"Yeah, but it was still nice during the time," smiled Sam, "you kept naming the planets and star conciliations."

"Hey, I was fourteen," smirked Danny.

"So, I still liked it," smiled Sam.

"Really?" Smiled Danny.

"Hmhm," nodded Sam, "and I still like it."

"You want me to?" Asked Danny.

"Sure," shrugged Sam.

"Well, that over there is Venus, and then there's Jupiter over there," pointed Danny.

Meanwhile, you see the twin girls in the car with the music on eating and watching their parents' talk and star gaze.

"I told ya this will work," smiled Diana.

"Looks like it is working," smiled Tucker, "but that's probably not gonna do, if we want them together, we need to be as stubborn as they are."


	18. Camping

**Looks like it's time for the twins to do operation numba two. Time to get stubborn and time to get rid of Vicky. Review please!!**

The next morning, Sam was getting ready to go back.

"So, I guess it's time to go," smiled Sam.

"Yeah," said Danny who felt a little disappointment inside, "you know, I had a good time last night."

"Me too," smiled Sam as the girls came downstairs with their nightgowns on.

They wore the same nighties since Diana didn't pack up for Sammantha. She knew this would come in handy someday and in this case, it did.

"What are you doing in that Sammantha? It's time to go," told Sam.

"Well, we were thinking and we were thinking of going on a camping trip together," told Diana.

"Sammantha, we really need to get going," told Sam.

"Uh Sam," said Danny before he was interrupted.

"Are you sure I'm Sammantha?" Asked Diana.

"Stop playing with us girls," told Sam as you see a smirk on Danny's face.

"Diana," said Danny.

"Yes," answered the girls.

"They're good," whispered Danny, "ok, what do you girls want?"

"We go pack up and the four of us go on the camping trip," told Sammantha.

"The four of us?" Asked Sam.

"Yes and when we get back, we'll tell you who's Sammantha and Diana," told Diana.

Sam looked at Danny and he just shrugged his shoulders, then she sighed. Danny was packing in his truck with Vicky right by him.

"What am I supposed to do while you go and fiddle sticks, sit at home and knit?" Complained Vicky.

"I can't tell them apart," said Danny.

"Then spank them," told Vicky.

"You don't spank fourteen year olds," annoyed Danny.

"Hello," smiled Sam, "is there anything wrong."

"Nothing, it's just that I didn't expect this little outing and I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with it," said Vicky.

"I agree," said Sam.

"You do?" Asked Danny surprisingly.

"Yes, I think it'd be kinda awkward for an ex wife and ex husband to be going out camping. I think you should go," told Sam.

"But I don't even have the right clothes and I'm not the camping type a gal," told Vicky.

"I think there's some clothes upstairs you can wear for the camping trip, I'll show you where they're at," said Sam as she lead Vicky upstairs.

The twins to the car seeing Vicky coming down to the car.

"What is she doing here?" Asked Diana.

"Your mother invited her," told Danny.

"What?" Shocked the twins.

"Well, I'm ready, let's get going," said Vicky as she went to the car.

"See ya!" Waved Danny as he left down the road.

"If that girl is a gold digger, she wouldn't last one day with those girls," smirked Sam.

"Down with that," smiled Tucker, "I'd like to see that woman climb a mountain."

"You wanna get a Nasty Burger and put it on Danny's tab?" Asked Sam.

"Sure," smiled Tucker.


	19. Vicky cracks with a new surprise

**This is great, I saw the whole third season of Danny Phantom. It was so cool and had more of that Danny x Sam vive. Anyway, let's continue shall we? Review please!!**

Everyone hiked in the woods. Vicky was getting tired from all the walking and stuff. Diana took some sticks and smirked as she went to Vicky.

"Hey Vicky, you know, I heard there were loins in these woods," told Diana.

"There are?" Shocked Vicky with fright.

"Oh yeah, but we use these two sticks to scare them away like this," showed Diana as she taped the sticks together like playing music or something.

"Thanks," said Vicky as she started taping the sticks and the twins giggled.

"Nice one," smiled Sammantha.

"I'm only warming up," smiled Diana.

Hiking was finally over and the already set up camp to spend the night. Vicky was sitting by the fire trying to warm her hands.

"So, you want trout?" Asked Sammantha.

"No, I don't eat trout, I'll wait till breakfast, what are we having?" Asked Vicky.

"Trout," answered Diana as Vicky sighed.

"Vicky, that's part of the camping experience," explained Danny.

"Hm," moaned Vicky as she then started seeing mosquitoes all around her, "what are all these things coming from, what do they get for this stuff."

Danny looked at a little bottle that Vicky had.

"What is that?" Asked Danny.

"Some repellent," told Vicky.

"This doesn't keep mosquitoes, this is sugar and water, where'd you get it?" Asked Danny.

"An old folk tribe, said it was to put mosquitoes away," answered Vicky, "I'm gonna get to bed."

Vicky took two sticks and started taping them as Danny cocked his eyebrows.

"What are you doing?" Asked Danny.

"Scaring the loins away," told Vicky.

"Loins?" Questioned Danny.

"Yes they . . . these don't keep the loins away huh?" Asked Vicky as Danny shook his head, "good night," she said as she went inside the end and closed it.

"Dad, look we . . ." said Sammantha.

"Look this isn't her thing, I suggest you two start behaving," told Danny as he left to his tent.

Danny for some reason had a feeling his two girls were making those pranks for a reason. Rather that was their welcome wagon, or they didn't like Vicky very much. He could tell they didn't, especially if Sammantha went out on him when he thought she was Diana. Maybe they were trying to tell him something, about Vicky. She seemed nice, but now she seemed a little out, but then she wasn't used to camping, right? He knew that if his girls were trying to tell him something, they were gonna put another prank on Vicky. It was time to see if Vicky is the right one for him and his girls were gonna be the ones to do their play. Something told him that this was gonna go bad. Meanwhile, Diana and Sammantha went to Vicky's tent putting some strings all around her tent and then took some honey and poured it on her feet and then trailed it all the way to the woods.

The next day, Vicky felt something tickling her toes. She woke up to see a bear cub licking her feet and string all over her tent and then started screaming. Danny was still asleep, apparently he was a heavy sleeper. Diana and Sammantha woke up to see Vicky run out of her tent as she saw the girls.

"Oooo, looks like that was a sticky situation," said Diana as you see Vicky's eyes narrow and glow red.

Danny's ghost sense went off and he shivered a little, but still was asleep.

"You girls need to be taught a lesson!" Shouted Vicky as she turned into a giant red panther.

"Ok, I was wrong about her being a gold digger, she's a ghost digger," freaked Diana as Vicky roared at them.

"What were you trying to do with our dad?" Asked Sammantha.

"I wasn't going after his money you see, I was gonna get rid of that ghostly father of yours so no halfa would get in the way of any evil plans," snarled Vicky.

"Of coarse," annoyed Diana.

"But now the first ones to get rid of, is you little brats!" Shouted Vicky as she threw Diana into a bush.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!!!" Screamed Sammantha as she unleashed a ghostly wail and pushed Vicky right into the woods, "oh my gosh."


	20. Danny saves the day

**Looks like the ghost powers are kicking in. Review please!!**

Sammantha was still freaked out what she just did. Diana got up out of the bush and saw Vicky who was in the woods and popped out as she shot a ghost ray. Diana put up a shield and covered herself and she gasped.

"Oh my gosh, we must be getting our powers," smiled Diana.

"Then this can be to our advantage," smiled Sammantha.

"Sweet," smiled Diana as she shot another ghost ray at Vicky and she knocked into the woods.

"What now?" Asked Sammantha.

"We need to get to our ghost forms," told Diana.

"How do we do that?" Asked Sammantha.

"I don't know, you think about it or something," shrugged Diana clutching her fists, "come on. Do something."

You then see two rings surrounding Diana going up/down, transforming her into her ghost form. She had a black T-shirt with a blue dot and coating, green pants, and blue shoes. Her hair was snow white with glowing green eyes replacing her violet ones and white lipstick.

"Whoa," gasped Diana.

"How did you do that?" Asked Sammantha.

"You just let it out," told Diana as Sammantha transformed into the same outfit.

"Wow," amazed Sammantha as Vicky popped out with a growl, "now what?"

"Use the ghost ray, you can shoot a ghost ray out of your hands," told Diana.

Sammantha tried as you see a green glow in her hands and shot right at Vicky then made the ray strong as she flew back and splashed into the lake.

"Ok, now we just need to fly," said Diana as she jumped and tried to keep her balance, "whoa wa."

"Oh my gosh, ok Sammantha Fenton, fly," said Sammantha to herself as she jumped and tried to keep her balance, "whoa ah, man this is difficult."

"You girls are dead!" Shouted Vicky.

"That's what you think," smirked Diana as she put her fists forward and rammed right into Vicky.

"Ahhh!!!" Screamed Vicky as Sammantha punched her in the gut and knocked into the water.

Vicky grunted showing all her teeth that were smothered in blood and the twins gasped.

"DADDY!!!!!" Screamed the twins.

Danny was woken up by the screams of his girls. He knew they were in trouble and poked out of the flap of the tent. He looked around and then saw two ghost girls who looked like Diana and Sammantha, but with white hair and weird costumes and there was a red panther in the lake.

"Oh crud," widened Danny.

The two ghost girls looked at Danny.

"How do you turn intangible?!" Asked one girl as the panther pounced on her into the lake, "ahhh!!!"

Danny narrowed his eyes, he knew those two ghosts were his girls and they apparently ran into some ghostly panther or whatever that thing was. He flew right into the air.

"GOING GHOST!!!" Shouted Danny as he changed into his ghost form with a similar costume as his future evil self.

Danny took the panther with one hand and threw her away from his daughter.

"Dad, so you know, I'm Diana," told Diana, "and that thing is your girlfriend."

"We put a prank on her last night and she went out," told Sammantha.

"You did what?" Asked Danny.

The panther pounced up with her snarling teeth as she was gonna go towards the girls.

"You little brats," growled Vicky as Danny stood in front of them.

"Ok Vicky, that's enough, the wedding is canceled," told Danny as Vicky pounced on him and tackled him.

"Oh my gosh," worried Sammantha as she walked behind her sister.

Danny kicked Vicky off him and then you see his two hands glowing and shot ecto blasts at her on one side of the lake.

"Dad, where's the thermos?" Asked Diana.

"Oops," said Danny realizing he forgot the thermos.

"Great, no thermos," panicked Sammantha as you hear a sound from a gun and then a green blast coming from a part of the woods.

"What was that?" Asked Sammantha.

"That, would be your mother, I'd know that aiming anywhere," smiled Danny as you see Sam coming out with a black jumpsuit with the twins' jaws dropping.


	21. Time to go home

**Yep, Sam's here and ready to kick some butt. Needed to add some DP flare. Review please!!**

Sam faced Vicky with a glare on her face and aimed her ecto gun.

"You stay away from my girls," threatened Sam as she shot Vicky again and she flew back to some bushes.

Sam smiled as she got out a thermos and sucked Vicky inside with a growl.

"Normally, I'm not the judgeable type, but I doubt if that's your type Danny," said Sam.

"We're really sorry Dad," said Diana.

"Yeah and Mom, where's Mom and what have you done with her?" Amazed Sammantha.

"I guess there are some things you don't know about me Sammantha," smiled Sam, "I've never fought ghosts since the divorce."

"You mean, you fought ghosts?" Shocked Sammantha, "you never told me about that."

"Yeah, it was your father and I's way of hanging out or dating. We had romantic dates, but mostly we fought ghosts and kicked some butt," told Sam.

"And you still got it in ya," smirked Danny.

"We also developed ghost powers," told Diana.

"That's great girls, now change back and let's get back home before your father dates another ghost," joked Sam.

"Very funny," said Danny sarcastically.

When they all got home the girls went upstairs to their rooms leaving Danny and Sam in the Living Room alone.

"Who knew Vicky was trouble?" Said Danny.

"The girls and Tiffani," told Sam, "and maybe even myself."

"Am I really that clueless?" Asked Danny.

"When are you not?" Smiled Sam, "you know, we've never talked like this in ages."

"Yeah, I guess," shrugged Danny, "I'm hungry."

"You want me to cook ya somethin?" Asked Sam.

"Ok, just let me get washed up," said Danny as Sam rolled her eyes and started cooking.

Danny went upstairs to the bathroom and turned the water on. He combed his hair, shaved, and washed his face. He looked in the mirror and then was on his way downstairs when . . .

"Hey Mr. Fenton!" Called Tiffani as Danny turned.

"What do you think?" Asked Tiffani as she changed into her ghost hunting suit exactly like her mother's.

You see Diana and Sammantha in ghost form with different costumes on now. They have a black top and pants with a white collar, gloves, boots, line on the top of the pants, and bottom of the shirt, and an S or D logo on each of their chests with a ponytail. They each had their backs on each side of Tiffani like they were on the front cover of a magazine.

"The Red Hunter and the Phantom Twins Danni and Sammy Phantom," smiled Tiffani showing off.

"Nice," commented Danny.

"Hey Dad, why are you dressed up?" Asked Danni aka Diana.

"Are you going to a party or somethin?" Asked Sammy aka Sammantha.

"Good night ladies," smiled Danny as he left downstairs and the three girls crossed their fingers.


	22. Back together

**I decided to put two chapters since I was going on and on. Review please!!**

Danny walked downstairs to the table as Sam put the dinner on the table and then smiled.

"Looks like somebody did more then washing up," smiled Sam.

"Sam are you gonna talk about the way I look or are you gonna eat?" Asked Danny as Sam rolled her eyes.

"You know Danny, I really did miss you," said Sam.

"I . . . missed you too," smiled Danny.

"I wonder what I'm gonna do now that the girls have ghost powers. Sammantha's gonna need you to teach her how to control her powers," told Sam.

"True," agreed Danny.

"You know, we never always used to fight, we were best friends and did everything together," told Sam.

"Yeah, we were so close in the past," said Danny, then his eyes began to droop, "then we just . . . fell apart."

Sam started getting emotional and a tear formed in her eye. She wiped it off.

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Danny.

"It's nothing," lied Sam who was holding back something.

Danny could tell that Sam was hiding something, he maybe clueless, but not as much as he was in the past. Sam walked to the couch clutching the pillow to keep herself from crying. Danny walked right by Sam and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know we're divorced Sam, but that doesn't mean we can't be best friends. I know there's something you're holding back, what is it?" Asked Danny.

"It's nothing," lied Sam as she clutched the pillow tighter.

Danny then guessed he knew what was wrong. Was she hurt about the divorce, who doesn't think that it hurts. The divorce already has hurt him and he knew it hurt Sam too.

"I was hurt about the divorce too," admitted Danny as Sam looked at him and then looked at her pillow squeezing her eyes.

Sam's grip loosened and then the pillow dropped on the floor and she started bawling like a baby. Danny rubbed Sam's back to try to calm her up a bit. Before he knew it, he started forming tears and they rolled down his cheeks. Sam started wiping her tears and saw that Danny was crying too. She started leaning her head on Danny's shoulder and felt his arm around her back and then looked back at her.

"Sam, I'm sorry I never went after you," apologized Danny as Sam looked up at him in surprise, "I just thought . . . that when you left . . . you didn't love me anymore. Something tells me I was wrong."

"Ya think?" Wept Sam with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"That maybe you still feel something?" Wondered Danny as Sam's eyes looked back.

"What about you?" Asked Sam with her eyes still furrowed.

"What do you think?" Asked Danny.

"That when you never came after me, I thought you didn't love me and . . . something tells me I was wrong," answered Sam, "and maybe I'm still wrong."

"Well, do you love me?" Asked Danny.

"You tell me first," demanded Sam.

"You say it first," argued Danny.

"No you," said Sam and before she knew it her lips were against his and her eyes closed.

They started kissing bottom and top lip and then Sam's hands were on each of Danny's cheeks and his arms were around her waist. Sam's hands slid around Danny's neck and held onto him tightly. Danny got up and carried Sam as she lifted her feet off the ground and Danny took a few steps backwards as the kiss finished and he put her down. Sam smiled and then she dug into her pocket and got a small gold ring.

"I found this in the lake after I sucked Vicky in the thermos," told Sam showing the ring in her palm, "will you marry me again?"

"Ok, I was gonna plan the marriage for Vicky and I next week, but since it doesn't allow panthers, you can take her place," shrugged Danny as he slid the ring on Sam's finger as she smiled and they kissed again.

"Something tells me I just may stay in California for a while," smiled Sam, "and when I say a while, I mean my whole life."

"Sounds good to me," smiled Danny and they kissed once again.


	23. Epilogue: the wedding

**Here's the Epilogue, I hope you like this story, longer then I expected. Review please!!**

It was still dark and then Diana woke up with a shocked look on her face and sat up.

"Oh my gosh," said Diana.

"What is it?" asked Sammantha.

"I had a strange dream. There was you and we were standing on a stage in dresses and then Mom was walking across the carpet with a beautiful white dress," told Diana.

You now see Sam walking across a white carpet like Diana explained with Jeremy and then he went to sit down on the chairs. This took place outside. Sam then grinned and took Danny's hand. Danny had a suit and tie with the twins in light purple dresses and you see a pastor in the middle. You see Tucker on the left side and on the right side you see the twins, Tiffani, and Jazz.

"We are gathered here today to . . ." said the pastor as Danny's ghost sense went off including Diana and Sammantha's.

You then see Skulktech 9.9 with a grin on his face.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something," smiled Skulktech.

Tiffani changed into her ghost hunting suit while the twins changed into their ghost forms. Tiffani got out her gun and started shooting Skulktech as the twins started punching him.

"Don't worry, we got it, go on," told Diana.

"Uh, celebrate these two fine lovers and . . ." continued the pastor as Skulktech threw both twins across the carpet and everyone gasped or gave a yelp.

"Can you make this quick?" Asked Sam as Danny shot an ecto blast at Skulktech and he flew right over to a sign that read, "Pop is good for your soul".

"Ok uh where's the ring?" Asked the pastor.

"RING!!" Called Danny as Sammantha got up and threw the gold ring and he caught it, "WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER ONE!?!"

"Got it!" Called Diana as she threw another ring to Sam and she caught it.

"Will you take Sam Manson to be your lawful wedded wife?" Asked the pastor as Danny changed into his ghost form, floated in the air, and then shot an ice ball at Skulktech.

"Ahhh!!!" Cried Skulktech.

"I do," answered Danny as Sam changed out of her wedding dress into her black jumpsuit.

"Will you Sam Manson take Daniel Fenton to be your lawful wedded husband?" Asked the pastor.

"I do," answered Sam after she got her gun and shot Skulktech.

"Ok, you may kiss the bride," said the pastor.

Danny flew down to Sam and kissed her directly on the lips. Skulktech aimed right at Danny as Sammantha shot Skulktech right on the side and he flew straight flat. After the kiss was over everyone clapped until they all saw a green ray right on the carpet and then started running for their lives.

"Looks like we have our normal family back together," smiled Danny.

"Normal?" Smirked Sam as Danny got out his thermos and sucked Skulktech into it.

"Well, when you live in a family of Fentons, anything to do with ghosts is considered normal," told Danny as Sam rolled her eyes and kissed him again.

After Danny and Sam married, they stayed as a family with no more fights . . . well almost.

"YOU ARE THE MOST ANNOYING SISTER I EVER HAD!!" Shouted Sammantha.

"Look, let's just talk this out," said Diana.

"I'M TAKIN NOTHING OUT!!" Shouted Sammantha as you see a curling iron crash through the window and you see two men that look like the boys that spied on the same house earlier.

"AH! It's the curling iron man!" Shouted the two guys as they ran across the sidewalk.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!?! HOW BOUT YOU JUST GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD MISSY!!" Shouted Sammantha as she took a pot of boiling water and poured it on Diana's face. Diana quickly put her hand over her face.

"Ahhh!!!!" Screamed Diana, "you burned my face!"

"GET USED TO IT UGH!!!" Shouted Sammantha as she slammed the door and Diana ran to the bathroom.

Danny appeared with Sam who had a bag of groceries.

"Da-ga-vu," said Danny and Sam together.


End file.
